mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Waiting Room
|caption = Waiting Room in Super Smash Flash 2. |universe = |appearance = Super Smash Flash 2 |home = |size = Small |availability = Unlockable |unlock = Play any Group match with participating. |music = *''Waiting Room'' *''Menu (NES Mix)'' |game = SSF2 |series = Super Smash Bros. |legality = Counterpick }} Waiting Room is an unlockable stage in Super Smash Flash 2 based on the Online Practice Stages from the games. Much like this stage, it is primarily used before an online match begins for the player to fight a motionless Sandbag while waiting for other players. However, it can also be played as a selectable stage, in which it serves as the home stage for the playable . Originally, it took its design from the Online Practice Stage from Super Smash Bros. Brawl and replaced the two Test Stages in v0.5a of the demo, but it was removed in v0.9a because of its similarities with and was replaced by the similarly-structured Nintendo 3DS. The stage was reintroduced with a new custom look for v0.9b when Online was first implemented but was not selectable for regular matches. This changed with the release of the Beta version, which once again made it a select stage with minor modifications. Layout This stage consists of a large, floating black and gray platform in space with a large planet above it in the background. The platform contains a scrolling black banner directly below the edge of it facing the screen that repeatedly displays, "Please Wait..." in capital letters that transition between the colors of the rainbow. There is also a couch on each sideline of the platform and two floating monitors on opposite ends that both display the SSF2 logo. Commemorative designs Depending on the date set in the computer's internal clock, the Waiting Room's appearance may change to fit a commemorative motif corresponding to the actual month. Currently, there are only two motifs available: the Halloween theme during the month of October and the Christmas theme during the month of December. A St. Patrick's Day motif was shared by McLeodGaming on their Facebook page, but it is currently unavailable. STP WR.png|St. Patrick's Day theme (unavailable). Waiting Room - Halloween.png|Halloween theme. WR Christmas Theme.png|Christmas theme. Music *The main music track is the self-titled Waiting Room, a short chiptune remix of the main theme of Super Smash Flash 2. *The alternate music track is Menu (NES Mix), an 8-bit remix of the main theme. Tournament legality The stage functions identically to with minimal differences. As such, they are considered the same stage in the stage striking process under the "FDS Clause", in which both stages are eliminated with a single strike or ban. Origin As stated, Waiting Room is based on the Online Practice Stages from the official Super Smash Bros. series. The modern design of this stage is original to SSF2, and it appears to be a continuation of the main menu designed by Jamal Ransaw introduced in v0.9 of the demo. The planet it lies beneath is most likely the same one that the menu is above, and the stage itself utilizes the same color scheme as the menu borders and main navigational buttons. Gallery Screenshots Waiting Roomers.png| , , , and taunting. Halloween fight.png| and battling, on Waiting Room's Halloween theme. Boo with Luigi and Sandbag.png|Boo's cameo on the Halloween theme. Santa Sandbag in SSF2.png|Santa Sandbag's cameo on the Christmas theme. Yoshi and the Candy Canes.png|Two s near candy canes on the Christmas theme. Early designs Online practice stage.png|Waiting Room's first early design, used for v0.6 and v0.7. WaitingRoom.png|Waiting Room's second early design, used for v0.8b. Waiting Room SSF2 V0.9b.png|Waiting Room's third early design, used for v0.9b. Christmas.png|Christmas theme's early design. Misc. Notice - Waiting Room.png|Waiting Room's unlock message. Trivia *The couches that appear on this stage are based on the couch that former developer [[CR Drake|CR Ya Dad Drake]] used to play on during "Ya Dad's Super Smash Flash 2 Livestream!", in which it would be visible throughout each livestream. However, Ya Dad has since replaced his couch. **Prior to Beta, the stage featured only one couch. This was changed to make the stage more symmetrical. *In v0.9b, along with earlier builds of Beta, the stage contained walls on its platform extending to the lower blast line. However, it was later changed to be a floating stage, essentially becoming a reskin of the Online Practice Stages from the Super Smash Bros. games. *Prior to Beta 1.1, the scrolling text on the stage's banner was only red. Category:Unlockable stages Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series